Hacia adelante (hasta alcanzar el sol)
by La Rana Devoramundos
Summary: Roronoa Zoro tomó su vida, su ambición, y se las entregó a este hombre. Brook no podía hacer menos que eso. [One-shot. Ubicado al final de Thriller Bark.]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

La obra de One Piece viene de la mano de Eiichiro Oda-sensei, todos los créditos a él. Este un One-shot hecho por fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Ubicado al final de _Thriller Bark_. Zoro siendo genial y _badass_ como siempre. Primera vez incursionando en el fandom (y relativamente nueva en el mundo de One Piece).

**Parejas:** Ninguna en el sentido romántico. Sólo _Nakamaship_ (enfocado en los lazos de lealtad y amistad que unen a Luffy y sus nakamas.)

[…]

**Hacia adelante (hasta alcanzar el sol)**

(…)

**_¡Nunca!_**

Se trataba de una tripulación joven. Si bien alguien con la edad de Brook, del tipo que no era nada más que un saco de huesos viejos a comparación (literalmente, si saben de lo que hablo —_¡Yohohoho~! Skull Joke!_) probablemente la mayoría de los piratas de la nueva era son jóvenes.

Pero no se trataba de ello. En las aguas de _Grand Line_ confundir la edad con la experiencia simplemente es estúpido y un error mortal.

La tripulación de _Mugiwara no_ Luffy es joven porque todavía tenían esa inocencia de poder vencer lo que se les viniese encima. Ese sentido de la inmortalidad, de lo invencible, que sólo la juventud puede tener. Brook sabía mejor, sin embargo—

—¡Sé mi nakama!

Cuando Luffy-san sonreía ¿Cómo no sentirse así?

No todos nacían con ese don del carisma. Habían personas que aprendían a utilizarle a su conveniencia, y de acuerdo a la personalidad simple de Luffy, él no se daba cuenta que atraía a las personas a su alrededor.

—Puedo perdonar sus insignificantes vidas. Pero a cambio, deberán entregarme la cabeza de _Mugiwara no_ Luffy.

¿Vender a un nakama? Una blasfemia. Un insulto. Y al mismo tiempo tan absurdo de tan siquiera pensarlo para ellos porque es _él_.

Es _Luffy_.

Luffy que está inconsciente, agotado, herido, vulnerable.

Luffy que había luchado más allá de sus límites _como siempre hacía_ el **muy** **_idiota_**.

Luffy que les había salvado —con su sudor, con su sangre y esa sonrisa llena de dientes y tan grande que debería doler, tan grande que debería dividir su rostro en dos, tan grande y tan brillante que—

—Entréguenmelo.

Sólo había una respuesta.

(…)

**_Dignidad_**

—Muy bien, puedes llevarte la cabeza… pero te lo suplico ¡Toma la mía en su lugar!

Brook guardó silencio. Ni las heridas ni la falta de globos oculares le impidieron contemplar aquello.

—Sé que no valgo tanto como él ¡Sin embargo esta es la cabeza del hombre que estaba decidido a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¡Seguro debe ser suficiente!

—Tal ambición… —el rostro de Shichibukai Kuma se mantuvo impasible, su voz no dejaba oír nada más que su propia curiosidad, y nadie le podría culpar por sentirse curioso —¿Estás realmente dispuesto a tomar su lugar y abandonarla?

Porque esa era la clase de ambición por la que un hombre daría su vida.

—¿Cómo de buena es esa ambición si ni siquiera puedo proteger al capitán al que sirvo?

Brook pensó que a pesar de sus palabras, Zoro no se veía como un hombre que estaba dispuesto a morir.

Sus hombros no estaban caídos, su espalda no lucía encorvada ni mucho menos derrotada. Había una fuerza inexplicable en sus músculos tensos. Algo que hacía a Brook sentirse más inútil, repentinamente pequeño e impotente.

La voz del espadachín no vaciló ni un ápice. Respondió con esa absoluta certeza de que así como el cielo es azul, el pasto es verde y el mar impredecible—

—¡Luffy es el hombre que será el Rey de los Piratas!

Y ellos le creyeron.

(…)

**_Orgullo_**

—¡Aún no me he presentado debidamente! Mi nombre es _Dead Bones_ Brook. También fui llamado _Humming_ Brook y mi cabeza tiene un precio de 33 millones de berries. Músico y espadachín, una vez fui capitán de los piratas Rumba.

Todos observaron curiosos el viejo cartel de se busca, pero Luffy no se distrajo y miraba atentamente a Brook, presintiendo su deseo de decirle algo importante.

Brook le gustaba pensar que así era, y al mismo tiempo se reía de sí mismo. La memoria de un Zoro al borde de la muerte fresca en su mente, quien ni por un momento perdió algo de su propia tenacidad y terquedad.

«_¡No… No ha pasado nada!_»

Nadie le creyó, excepto Luffy-san. El músico comprendía que era la única persona a la que necesitaba convencer.

Por lo mismo, necesitaba decirle esto a Luffy-san. Porque Roronoa Zoro tomó su vida, su ambición, y se las entregó a este hombre.

—Ahora serás mi nakama ¿Verdad Brook?

Un hombre que les había salvado —con su sudor, con su sangre y esa sonrisa llena de dientes y tan grande que debería doler, tan grande que debería dividir su rostro en dos, tan grande, tan brillante que parecía el sol.

Brook no podía nada menos que hacer lo mismo.

—_Mugiwara no_ Luffy, desde este día en adelante te entrego mi vida y te ofrezco mis servicios. Espero no ser una carga para ustedes.

[...]

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Cómo dije más arriba, soy relativamente nueva en One Piece. Tengo pocos meses leyendo el manga y actualmente acabo de terminar el tomo 54 y debo de decir que hasta ahora simolemente me ha encantado todo de este manga (que cuando termine de ponerme al día me pongo a ver el anime).

Y Dios, Zoro, Luffy, _Law_ ¡Son hasta ahora mi top 3! Y seguidos de cerca por Hancock jaja. Sinceramente, por ahora mi ship hetero favorito hasta el momento es el LuHan porque son encantadores y tan gracioso XD

Ahora que reviso el Oneshot, me di cuenta que le quite su momento a Sanji ¡Lo siento! Te debo una ceji-curvas. Es que Zoro es tan _putamente_ _épico_.

En fin. Espero seguir escribiendo para este fandom. ¿Qué les pareció este primer intento?


End file.
